


The Date

by lucy_in_the_sky



Series: The More The Merrier [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Lives AU, M/M, So it's a success, and it's really gay, i finally wrOTE A SEQUEL, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_in_the_sky/pseuds/lucy_in_the_sky
Summary: Sequel to The More The Merrier.How the date between Jared, Evan, and Connor went and what came after.





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thanks for the requests for this sequel, it was awesome reading all the comments :)  
> Enjoy his little sequel to The More The Merrier (I wrote it pretty gay so you're welcome).

Jared's hands were sweating more than Evan's and that was saying something. He had his steering wheel in an iron grip as he and Evan waited for Connor outside the gym after school let out. 

They were both still in shock that their shared crush actually agreed to go out on a date with them. Now, Jared knew that although this was an amazing thing, it didn't necessarily mean that Connor would be a good fit for them and join their relationship. On the other hand, he was pretty sure Evan was already making wedding plans. 

God, he loved that sap. 

It had been three minutes since the final bell had rung. Jared had ran from the auditorium straight to his car, getting inside just one and a half minutes after the bell. Evan was just as fast, racing from his own Environmental Science class and meeting up with Jared as he got in his Ford. Jared sped to the curb right outside the gym and then they waited. 

It felt like years but it was really less than sixty seconds. 

"What if he blows us off? What if he doesn't show? What if it was a huge joke and he's just sitting behind a bush, watching us sit here waiting, laughing at how he tricked us into believing he really wanted to-"

"Evan, babe, it's been less than four minutes. The only reason we got out here so fast was because we both ran like our lives were at stake. He'll come," 

"If you're so sure. . ." 

Evan wiped his hands on his pants. Then did it again. And again. 

Jared reached over the center console and grabbed one of Evan's hands, feeling it shake ever so slightly in his own. 

"Evan. Evan, look at me," 

Evan made timid eye contact with his significant other. Jared squeezed his hand when he finally looked up. 

"You're freaking out way more than you should. Connor is gonna come. Trust me," 

And almost like magic (although Evan is actually convinced his boyfriend has some sort of magical powers), as soon as the words left Jared's mouth, a certain teenage stoner who wore too much black and needed to repaint his chipped nails could be seen walking towards the black Ford Fusion. 

Jared felt his stomach flip like it was an Olympic gymnast defending their gold medal title. He squeezed Evan's hand again and unlocked the car. 

Evan rolled down his window, working up the courage to shout at Connor to let him know where the boys were parked. 

"C-Connor!"

The boy's head shot up and he made eye contact with the anxious teen. 

Evan had to do a double take because he swore he saw a hint of a smile on Connor's perpetually moody face. 

Connor walked over to Jared's car and quite literally hopped into the backseat. 

"Uh, hi," 

Jared swore he sounded nervous. 

Maybe he wanted this as much as he and Evan did. 

He replies with his own "hello" and flashed a toothy smile through the review mirror. 

"So, how's ice cream sound C-Man?" 

Connor looked up through his shaggy bangs and flashed a timid grin. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you guys want," 

"Great," he smiled at the boy again. 

"I know the perfect little place, has the best ice cream ever," he dragged out the "r" and did a little dance in his seat, both the other boys laughing at his awkward movements. 

Evan turned around in his seat and spoke up to the somewhat confused but happy looking boy. 

"I-its this place called A La Mode, a little creamery Jared and I like to go to a lot," 

"Yeah, I used to go there with my family when I was younger," 

Evan brightened at this and flashed a happy (albeit somewhat nervous) smile. 

And off they drove. 

The car ride to A La Mode was filled mostly with pleasantries and awkward giggles (those were just from Evan but Connor seemed really pleased whenever he giggled at something he did or said). 

Jared filled both of them in on the crazy improv session the advanced drama class had that day, and how he basically never wanted to see chicken again because of a classmate. The story was met with a chorus of laughs and disgusted looks and sometimes a mix of both. 

They got to the shop in less than ten minutes and Jared chose a relatively shady parking spot. The boys piled out of the car, walking into the air conditioned building. 

Jared chose the daily special, s'mores ice cream, Connor got the salted caramel ice cream and Evan got a macron ice cream sandwich which they just stared selling and he really wanted because he'd seen people on Instagram eating them. 

They all got their orders and headed to a cozy booth towards the back of the shop, Jared and Evan on one side and Connor on the other. 

Jared noticed that Connor looked happier than he'd ever noticed, not afraid to give a genuine half smile whenever Evan said something particularly adorable and adding in his own commentary on stories he or Evan would tell. 

He didn't want to get his hopes up, but this felt natural. Connor seemed to fit right in. Like he was meant to be there with them. 

Jared really hoped Connor and Evan felt the same way because he wasn't sure if he could let Connor go now. 

 

They talked about school and hobbies and terrible parents and boy bands and college and life. Not before long, they saw a real smile on Connor's face. His chocolate eyes lit up and he got the cutest little lines on the sides of his eyes and Jared was pretty sure he was in love with that boy. 

Evan felt it, too. He could see Evan's devotion in the way he couldn't stop beaming at Connor, not even worried about how self conscious he is about his smile. 

They were head over heels and could only hope that Connor felt the same. 

Jared felt Evan's hand grab his own underneath the table and give him a gentle squeeze. 

He looked over and was overcome with how cute his boyfriend was and how lucky he was to have Evan in his life. 

He couldn't help but kiss him. 

Evan leaned into the kiss and brought up his other hand to gently hold Jared's cheek as he kissed him, feeling pleased with himself as Jared sighed it. 

Evan deepened the kiss when Jared reached his hand around Evan's waist and pulled him closer on the leather bench. 

But. 

But then they remembered they weren't alone. 

Evan pulled away first and immediately had an apology (or seven) on his lips. 

"Connor! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, we're so sorry, we forgot you were here! Not that we don't want you here, duh we want you we asked you out, but I saw him and he's so cute and I kissed him and I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable you can go if you really want I understand-"

"Evan! Evan, hey, it's okay it's totally okay," 

Connor reached across the booth and took Evan's hands into his own to try and stop the flow of panicked words streaming from the boy's mouth. 

Jared was too embarrassed and awkward to do anything other than sit there with one hand on Evan's shoulder and blush profusely. 

So that left Connor to deal with Evan's tomato red face and apologetic sputtering. 

"Ev, hey, can you calm down a bit for me?" 

Evan just got redder and continued his rapid apologies. 

Connor took a deep breath and leaned forward in his seat, squeezing Evan's hands which were still clasped in his own. 

Bending down, he planted two short kisses on Evan's hands. 

"Evan, can you look at me?" 

Evan shut his mouth and stared at the other boy. 

Connor smiled when Evan's baby blue eyes met his own chocolate ones. 

"Evan, I can't possibly be mad at you for kissing your own boyfriend. Besides, it was kinda hot," 

Now it was Connor's turn to blush. 

Evan giggled and squeezed Connor's hands. 

That's when Jared finally broke out of his embarrassed daze. He looked down at his boyfriend and his crush and their intertwined hands. 

"Hot," 

The other boys looked up and both blushed a little harder, Connor somewhat reluctantly removing his hands from around Evan's and leaning back in his seat. 

"So Connor," Jared started, "I really think that you are a pretty good if not great fit for us and if you're down, and Evan you too, babe, if both of you are down, I'd really like you to, well, join our relationship. It'll be great, suuuper gay, yeah, it could be great," 

Evan nodded eagerly and looked to the other boy with question marks in his eyes. 

Connor laughed at Jared's proposition and Evan's eagerness, but not a scoffing laugh, more like a 'I really like you and I'm very fond of you and you did something really sweet' laugh. (It sounded kinda like springtime and smooth honey and the way the sunshine warms up your whole body when you lay outside on a warm summer afternoon). 

"Hell yeah I want to be super gay with you two," 

He laughed once more and reached out his hands, taking one of Jared's and one of Evan's in his own. 

"I've kinda been jealous of your relationship since Jared asked you out cause I had a crush on you throughout middle school and a crush on Jared starting junior year," 

He looked like he didn't mean for the confession to make an appearance, but it did, and it kinda melted Evan's heart. 

"Oh my gosh, Connor that's the sweetest," 

He leaned forwards and placed a shy kiss on Connor's cheek, testing their very very new relationship. He can't remember when he's been this bold. 

Connor blushed a little and leaned into Evan's kiss, even welcomed getting called sweet because it felt nice coming from this boy he'd been head over heels for for a long ass time. 

"So," Jared scooted forwards in his seat, "wanna head back to my place? Video games and blowing off homework?"

"Sounds perfect," 

"Y-yeah, that sounds great, uh, really great," 

Jared chuckled and kissed both boys on their cheeks, earning him a pleased look from Evan and a surprised but content smile from Connor. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon at Jared's, Connor and Jared playing video games and Evan half watching, half sneaking away to do his homework because he was a good student and too anxious to actually blow off his work. But they all still had fun. 

Five o'clock found Connor standing in the doorway of his empty house, not quite ready to say goodbye to the boy standing in front of him. Jared had dropped Evan off at his house and then took Connor back to his own. 

"So I had a really fun time today and I'm, like, excited for school tomorrow just to see you two again, which doesn't really happen but for some reason you guys are different," 

Jared chuckled fondly and reached out for Connor's hand. 

"I'm glad the feeling is mutual," 

Connor flashed his toothy smile (the one that had made Evan trip on the way to the car after ice cream because it was so happy and genuine and looked like home) and he squeezed Jared's hand. 

"See ya tomorrow," 

"Not if I see you first," 

Two grins. 

Two happy hearts. 

Two minds thinking about the same thing. 

Connor was the one to make a move. He leaned in ever so slightly, still gripping Jared's hand in his own. 

Jared met him halfway and closed the distance between their lips, sighing into Connor because he felt like he'd waited for forever to be able to kiss this perfectly imperfect man. 

The kiss itself was short, but both of the boys replayed it in their heads the second it was over. 

Jared got back in his car after repeating a goodbye and pulled out of the winding driveway, grinning like a kid in a candy store. He picked up his phone at a red light and put it on speaker. 

"So, Evan, you'll never guess what just happened," 

(Spoiler alert, he guessed right).


End file.
